This disclosure relates to an electronic device and an image forming apparatus, and more specifically to a technology of detecting an object by a pyroelectric infrared sensor.
An electronic device loaded with a human body detecting sensor is suggested. As such an electronic device, there is, for example, an image forming apparatus which, by starting heating of a fixing section after human body detection by the human body detecting sensor, can heat the fixing section by use of time from the human body detection to approach of an operator to an operation section to thereby set a standby fixing temperature lower than that of a device not loaded with a human body detecting sensor. Moreover, when the human body detecting sensor does not detect a human body, the image forming apparatus can be shifted from a normal mode in which immediate image formation is possible to a sleep mode in a power-saving state to thereby stop driving of a heater heating the fixing section at the right time and then reduce power.